Fear Naked Choke
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Tommy Conlon Fanfiction. When Tommy has Nightmares, he lashes out at Nick.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. The Past is in Italics.

* * *

A/N: Featuring the Character "Tommy Conlon" From the Film "Warrior"

* * *

_How old was Tommy then? Six? Seven? He'd been playing outside with a Baseball. He wasn't playing Baseball, he was chucking the ball around with his Big Brother Brendan. _

_Their Dad Paddy had warned them,** "No" **throwing the ball at the window. He didn't want to be woken up. Paddy slept a lot these days._

* * *

_But Tommy was determined to enjoy the sport. The Brothers threw the ball back and forth._

_"Do it high" Tommy said._

_"Like this?" Brendan said he threw the ball. It spun towards the house and banged the window._

* * *

_ It didn't break. Thank God. They kept throwing until Paddy came out. He could barely walk. Both Boys ignored the fact that their Dad was drunk, out of his mind. They smiled at him._

_"Dad... do you wanna play?" Tommy asked._

* * *

_"Don't lick my ass, you piece of shit. Was it you? It was you wasn't it?" Paddy asked. He ran towards Tommy screaming._

_"You fucking woke me up!" Tommy could feel his clothes ripping as his Dad dragged him towards him. Paddy slapped Tommy across the face. His hands fastened around his son's throat..._

* * *

_It hurt so fucking bad._

_Tommy had to kick out..._

* * *

Nick Diaz swore as Tommy kicked him in the lower back.

* * *

"Fuck" Nick said getting up. It wasn't the first time that Tommy had done this.

It was time for him to leave anyway. He pretty much always left at Ten. After they'd messed around.

* * *

Tommy Conlon had made it clear that he wasn't the "Cuddling" type. Neither was Nick. That's why it worked so well. Tommy was from Strike-Force. The UFC took his contract. They'd been seeing each other ever since.

Nick hadn't really been with a guy like Tommy. Sure he'd fucked other MMA fighters. But Tommy had been really forward in the beginning.

* * *

Nick liked that. Tommy had made the first move. Nick never said "No" to competition. Tommy didn't ask questions. He didn't want to spend time with him. Nick was okay with the Fuck Buddy rules.

No-one knew that they'd even hung out, let alone fucked. Nick had to keep it from his Little Brother. Tommy wasn't going to tell his family. Nick thought that it was good that he knew nothing about Tommy. It was cool that Conlon remained a mystery. Until Nick started staying over.

* * *

The first time he stayed over was an accident. They'd kept things really casual that night. Really quick. Tommy had rubbed him off. They'd made out on the bed. Tommy was on top of him the whole time. Nick could feel Tommy's hard on against his leg. He touched Tommy's dick with his hand. Tommy pushed him away.

He caressed Nick's face and his chin and chest, before biting his nipples. Tommy used to twist them with his fingers. Now he had a thing for biting.

* * *

It hurt Nick like hell. Tommy's room was usually dark. So Tommy couldn't see the pain on Nick's face. Nick pushed himself back on the bed so that Tommy would get the hint.

However after that nipple nibble, Nick had to go to the bathroom. He opened Tommy's cabinets and started looking around. In the cabinets. There were no Plasters or bandages. There were however enough pills in there to make Mayhem Miller turn sane.

* * *

There was Prozac, Anti-Depression Pills, Diet Pills, Social Anxiety Pills, Sleeping Pills. Any Pill for any problem. Nick was surprised, Tommy didn't seem like that kind of guy. He shut the cabinet. He took toilet roll and dabbed it on his bloody nipples. He came out and put his T-shirt back on.

"I'm gonna go" Nick said. Tommy grunted. He didn't give a shit. He knew that Nick later on in the week, or the week after that.

* * *

But from that day on, Nick Diaz disappeared from Tommy's Night-Life for good. Nick didn't call, he didn't text him. When they were at the same UFC event, Nick would move as far away from him as possible.

It didn't make any sense. Tommy thought that he was being paranoid. He took one of the pills for his Anxiety and washed it down with water.

* * *

Maybe he should give Nick Diaz some space.

Bullshit, Tommy didn't do anything wrong...did he?

Nick's change of heart, gnawed at his brain for over an hour. Tommy told himself that next time he saw Nick Diaz, he'd have to confront him.


End file.
